The Investigation of Social Aspects
by glitchx
Summary: Four outcasts. A twin who wishes to be normal, and her other half who wants to be anything but. A woman dreams of traveling the world, but her job keeps her tied to one spot. Finally, a man who wants to be himself, but society keeps him in a box. Follow Alice, Viola, Evelyn, and Warren as they investigate mysterious murders in 1920's America! Rated T because I got scared ;-;
1. A Nice Hiding Spot (Alice)

**A/N: back from my hiatus! yay! hello wonderful readers! anyways! short chapter to test out an idea i've had for awhile. enjoy!**

 **Alice**

I find murder absolutely fascinating. My sister finds it horrendous. Of course, I don't appreciate the whole 'murder' _aspect_ of murder.

That doesn't really make any sense.

I don't like the _killing_ part of murder.

Well, I do. But it's not like what others think! I swear!

I hate how someone's life must end. It seems very wasteful to just demolish a human being's identity so quickly. They have a family, friends, and memories. They have things they like and things they hate. They have ambitions. And to think it all just ends at the slice of a knife is a terrifying thought.

However, how much does that murderer have to give up to end someone? How much of their own time did they throw away just to kill someone? And why would they bother? Why did another solution not occur to them before this one popped into their head?

The mystery aspect of murder. _That_ is what I find fascinating.

This is the conclusion I reach as I sprint down a dark alley in a foreign country with a corpse slung over my shoulder.

I scan the area, anxiety keeping my wits wild. Then I spot it.

An apartment! Surely a random stranger would accept a young girl and a corpse covered head to toe in blood into their home!

" _Which way did she go?_ " A voice shouts behind me. I suspect they're interrogating witnesses.

" _I-In the alley, sir!"_

Not much time remaining. I suppose it's time to break into a house! _Brilliant._

I drag the corpse behind me to the apartment door. I awkwardly set the human in a heap at my feet as I try the knob.

 _Locked!_ Of course. If only my sister were here. She had a far better grasp on her magic. If I were to stutter a quick ' _Alohomora'_ , I'd have better luck in blowing up the stranger's house.

However, it would only add a _few_ more misdeeds to my already constantly expanding criminal record…

Just when I was about to most definitely annihilate the apartment, the door swung open. In the door space was an exhausted looking young woman. Her charcoal hair is pulled into a tight, frizzy, ponytail.

I open my mouth to say something, but immediately re-evaluate my words. Nothing I could say seems appropriate in this situation. The woman looks as confused as I. I give her a pleading glance.

Her eyes move down to the corpse at my feet.

She looks back up to my face. "Rough night?"

I blink. Rough…night? I show up on the woman's doorstep with a corpse at my legs and she says 'rough night' without a single stutter. Who the _Hell_ is this?

I give a quick nod, anyways.

"So," She leans against her doorframe, as if she's already bored with the conversation. "Who's on your tail?"

Loud footsteps echo throughout the alley, as if on cue. My eyes spare a quick glance towards the origin of the noise. Then back to the woman.

She only smirks. "What'll you give me if I let you in?"

 _Nothing._ "A-anything!" I say.

She steps out of the door space, allowing me enough room to enter. "I'll hold you to that promise."

The shouts are growing closer.

I grab the corpse and duck into the house.

She slams the door behind me, and follows me into the house. Leans against the inside wall. She observes my every movement. I don't blame her.

"Let's see how long it'll take 'em to get here," She grins, and starts counting the seconds on her fingers.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" My voice is barely audible.

"Well, your friend there," She pointed at the corpse with her free hand. "In case you haven't noticed, has a huge side wound. That means blood. That _also_ means you left a trail of blood right to my front door. You're new to this, aren't you, Miss Murderer?"

My face pales. "I didn't-!"

A knock sounds from the front door. The woman holds up ten fingers. She slowly lowers them. She smirks.

"Better hide."

She answers the door.

 **A/N: i think i put out another chapter after this one, so that's pretty snazzy. go me! also, huge thanks to nagibshaban who is** _ **also**_ **a writer on here, for giving me the confidence to try this thing again. please leave a review if you want! i appreciate anything you'd like to say! it can literally be the most random thing ever! i don't mind! anyways yea! thanks for reading this far! :D aaand if you're stopping here, then have a gorgeous day!**


	2. I am Viola, and That Is All (Viola)

**A/N: yaaaay! Welcome back! I'm so happy you have continued reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I definitely want to continue with viola, or maybe alice next chapter! I hope you enjoy this thingy!**

 **Viola**

I am not interested in my sister's so-called 'investigations'. Though, I fear greatly for Alice. One day, she will be accused of murder. One day, I will visit her in a prison cell. And one day, her life will be ruined, and so will mine.

It is not easy sharing a face with Alice. She is an oddity, and I am forced to share that with her. When strangers shake my hand however, they do not think of me as 'Alice's Sister'. They think of me as only Viola. It is only when they meet Alice that my other title comes to serve a purpose. And at that fateful moment, my identity is destroyed. Any ideas I had, any thoughts or hopes.

I will never have my own identity.

I am cursed.

My appearance does not help. If anything, it simply spotlights the fact I am strange. My white hair and tinged red eyes do nothing to hide me. And that is all I wish to do. To hide. To be normal.

I cut my hair once, when I was little. I chopped it off in front of the mirror in an extreme effort to be different. I remember tears were streaming down my face, and I let out gentle sobs. My mother had been pounding on the door to the bathroom for awhile. I finally gave in and opened it.

 _"Alice! What have you done?!"_ She gasped.

Alice.

My own mother.

She called me the name of my twin.

That was when I had really cried my heart out.

My ignored, forgotten, strange, heart.

"Alice!" I call.

My voice only bounces off the walls of our apartment.

"Gone again...," I whisper to myself. I convince myself that I do not care where she has run off to. I pull my tan cloak off the hanger next to the door, and tie it on.

Wherever Alice has gone, it does not change the fact that someone must buy food for us. That now apparently has fallen to me.

Ignorant. I bet she doesn't even know the struggles I must go through to make her life better.

I step out the door to meet a gust of icy wind. It nips at my skin. I pull the cloak tighter around me. It doesn't do much to shield me from the weather's fury. I hate winter.

I parade down the road, donning my hood. I just need to get some bread. Or soup. Anything, really. I stop at a bakery halfway down the road. Police are standing outside, avoiding the gathering crowd's angry questions. The windows to the bakery are smashed in.

" _Another break-in!_ " One woman groans.

" _I demand you stop this criminal at once!_ " An older man shouts.

This was the fourth attack this month. The Muggles were getting antsy and curious. That's no good.

I started to continue walking, when a person from the frenzied crowd notices my presence.

"Hey! Hey, you there!" He yells.

I pause my walking, and turn to face him. "Yes?"

"That's them! I'll bet you anything that's our suspect!"

I knit my eyebrows together. Me? Why would he think I had anything to do with this?

Another woman decides to acknowledge him. "Her eyes! Do you see her eyes!? She must be the devil!"

Someone gasps. "They're bright red! Surely she's the attacker. Why else would she be in this part of town so soon after the crime?!"

They start to close in on me. I bite my lip.

No good. No good.

"I am here to buy food, like all of you," I try to explain.

" _I'm_ not here to buy food!" One person shouts.

The Police do nothing to stop this. They actually seem relieved the protesters have chosen new prey.

"You aren't like _us_. _We_ don't break into shops and kill people!" An old woman stutters.

"I have done nothing wrong. You must understand that simply because I look different does not mean I should be accused of doing such an awful thing-!"

Someone grabs my arm.

" _The devil! You're the devil!_ "

I narrow my eyes, and kick the person holding me in the shin. The person loosens his grip a bit, but does not let go.

"If you do not get away from me right this instant, I swear to God, I'll sue you all!" I threaten.

Someone has grabbed my other arm.

"What do we do with her?" One woman demands.

"The devil burns, so we should-…we should-…," One man starts, then trails off.

"Drown her! We should dump her into the pond and watch her drown!" A child cackles.

I was disgusted with these people. Absolutely disgusted.

I struggle to grab my wand from my cloak's pocket, but the protester's grips are strong.

They take me onto a road I am unfamiliar with.

"I demand you let me go!" I yell. "This is not fair! You can not-!"

"Drown the devil! Drown her!" Someone screams.

The people holding my arms lead me onto a bridge, and shove me against the side.

"Her arms and legs! We need something to tie them with!"

"Her cloak! Take off her cloak and use that!"

I swear my heart skips a beat.

My cloak.

My _wand._

"Please-! Not my cloak! Don't take my cloak! I need my cloak! At least let me die in my cloak!" I plead.

They show me no mercy.

They rip the cloak off me, leaving me in only my short white dress and black shoes.

Someone from the crowd tears the cloak in half. I watch my wand tumble out of the hidden pocket, somehow unnoticed by the crowd. I bite lip, praying they won't see it.

A woman walks up to me, and binds my feet and arms.

And then…I stop fighting.

I am going to die.

Then, they pull me up onto the barrier, and push me over the edge.

I hit the water, and I am consumed by the cold water. I know that I can do absolutely nothing. I just wish dying didn't have to be so painful. In that moment, my head flooded with questions.

Do I hold my breath? Or shall I just let death take me?

No. I will not let death take me so fast. I will not give them the pleasure.

I focus on muffled screaming from the bridge.

I can not hold my breath any longer. So I don't. I feel my lungs fill with water. They start to burn. How ironic.

I want air. I need air.

I want to breathe.

Something heavy lands beside me in the water.

My vision starts to fade.

This has been my legacy. I am only a simply blip in the timeline. And that is all. I should be happy. I've always wanted to be normal. And though this may not be a normal death, I suppose I should be glad that I did not die in an even crazier way. It comforts me to know that in ten years, forty years, fifty even- no one will even know I existed.

But…is that really what I want?

My vision finally darkens.

 **A/N: i think i'll do at least one more chapter tomorrow lol yay! anyways, sorry again for the short chapter. i tried to make this one a teeny bit longer! as always, I really, really, hope you enjoyed this! It'd absolutely make my day if you'd take a minute to review! If you would rather not, that's fine too! Thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	3. Façade (Warren)

**A/N: yaaaay! A warren chapter! go me! warren is such a precious bean I love him omg. I hope you enjoy this chapter! it's kinda late now so it's a bit short! Thank you so much for reading this far, and enjoy! :D**

 **Warren**

Is this my fate? To never be accepted by the people around me? To be the person I am not, just to please everyone?

I suppose so.

My family is rolling in cash. My father made a fortune doing God knows what. He is twenty-something years older than my mother. My mother says she married him out of love, but when she looks at him, her eyes look glazed. I know the truth. She will never be happy.

I have two brothers. One is twenty-two, and is studying abroad somewhere in Europe. My other brother is 14, and hates everything about me. Mother always says to respect your elders. He does no such thing, at least when they are not present.

The only thing to distract me from the fakeness of my family, is magic.

My brothers can't do it. My mother can though, but she never shows it. She doesn't like it when I do it. I don't know why. She always tries to convince me that it's dangerous, but I don't believe her.

My favorite room in our house is the library. When I'm not doing magic, I'm reading. And our library sure is something. We've lived here for years, but I still haven't read all the books in it. Just when I think I finished them all, I always find a new dust-coated one hiding away.

"Warren, sir," A servant stands in the doorway of the library.

I close my book, and raise my eyes to meet theirs. I don't recognize them.

"Yes?"

The servant clears their throat. "Your father, sir. He's awaiting your presence in the dining hall."

I groan inwardly. I don't want to waste time eating with _them_ tonight.

"I'm a bit busy here," I say, and raise the book.

The servant gulps. "I understand that, sir. But your father seemed rather-…insistent. That you show up."

Insistent. Yeah, right. My father has an incredibly short fuse. Fine then. I'd better go before he freaks out any more servants.

"Alright, alright. I'll be down in a moment," I say, and gently set the book down on the table next to my chair.

The servant gives me a quick nod full of relief, and exits the library.

I sigh, softly, and stand up. Time to face my family. I adjust my tie, and walk down to the dining hall.

When I enter the luxurious room, I see my father sitting at one end of the table with my mother at the other. My brother is absent. Odd.

"Father."

He meets my gaze, coldly. "Take a seat, Warren."

His voice is deep and loud. It unnerves me. Hell, it unnerves everyone.

I pull out a chair. It scratches against the dining room's tile loudly. My mother cringes, and my father just looks annoyed. I slump onto the seat, and put my attention back on my father.

"Yes?" I say, in the plainest voice I can muster.

The look he gives me could roast a small chicken.

"Your mother and I would like to talk to you about something."

I turn my head to my mother, who is giving me a sympathetic smile. This can't be good.

"What would you _and mother_ like to tell me?" I drag out.

He clears his throat.

"Well, you see, your mother here is worried about your cousin. What, with all the attacks and all."

"Is that so?"

"It is. So, we have reached a conclusion."

I pause, mentally preparing myself for whatever preposterous thing he's about to propose.

"We're sending you away to live with your cousin for a bit," He says, solemnly.

I freeze.

Wait. Is he serious? Does he think that's a _punishment_ or something? Oh, God. I can't contain my excitement. I won't have to be around him for _months_! Or however long 'a bit', is!

I manage to convince myself not to let my happiness show.

"I see," I reply, trying to maintain my excitement but failing miserably.

"I understand it will be hard. But we believe it will be good for you to get out of this house. And we can't send your brother, of course. He's so young you know…and-!"

I stand up. "I'll leave now."

He stops talking, and stares at me for a moment. "What?"

"Right now. I'll go leave for her house now. Bring a car around for me, yeah?"

My mother frowns. "Warren, we expected for you to be a tad more…sad, about this arrangement. Are you really alright?"

"My apologies, mother. I can't keep up this mask of depression over this arrangement up for much longer."

My mother gapes at me. I've never raised my voice to her.

My father pushes his chair back, and stands up. "Don't you _dare_ speak to your mother like that, Warren! You come back here this instant-!"

I've already left.

 **A/N: short chapter but it's 11:53 and i'm kinda tired ;-; sorry, friends! I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow though! :DD thank you so much for reading this far, and please maybe if you want leave a review? Thanks again!**


	4. Sexy Rat Disease (Evelyn)

**A/N: sorry for this kind of weird chapter! but it has some alice and evelyn stuff! so yay! I'll probably do like some viola next chapter I dunno. Also, it's probably not a good idea to write fanfiction to "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce… it gets really hard to focus… anyways, enjoy!**

 **Evelyn**

I'm supposed to be at work right now.

However, as silly as it sounds, I'd much rather be hiding a corpse than working at that damn bank.

I focus on the newcomer in my door space.

"Hello, officer," I drawl.

A man with wiry grey hair stands on my porch. Behind him, stand four other police officers.

"Hello." The corners of his mouth twist into a frightening smile.

"What brings you to my front door?" I ask, feigning surprise.

"Well you see," He says, in a disturbing tone. "There's been a murder. We have come to the conclusion that the suspect has taken shelter in your home."

I put a delicate hand to my mouth, and widen my eyes. "My goodness! How awful!"

He nods his head. "Would you mind at all if we take a quick look around your apartment?"

Uh-oh.

"Not at all!" I respond. "The only person in this house is me and my…sister!" I emphasize the last word loud enough for the girl in my house to hear.

"Well, if she's as beautiful as you, then I'm sure it won't be any problem at all!" He offers a wink. Disgusting.

I fake shyness, and giggle. "Come in then!" I open the door wider, to let them in. The five men parade inside, each of them tossing curious glances around my apartment. It's awfully plain. The living room has two leathers couches facing each other, with a malfunctioning radio in between them.

I smooth my ruffled skirt, and look for the murderer-girl.

I find her situated on the couch, forcing casualty. She'd changed into one of my green dresses, with a capelet.

"Why hello there, officers," She purrs.

I wonder if she knows how ridiculous she looks. I try to hold back my cringe, and turn to smile sympathetically at the police. To my surprise, they actually look intrigued.

She stands up, and saunters over to the man with the stringy grey hair.

"It's a pleasure to have you here. May I ask what you're here for?" She purses her lips.

The man stares at her as if she's an animal in a zoo.

"W-…Well you see, there's been a murder-!"

"A _murder_?!" She interrupts, loudly. She gasps and stumbles backwards. "My heavens!"

"Yes, sister. A murder," I try to rub the involuntary smile from my lips, and fail.

"My poor heart cannot take this anymore!" She groans, and puts a hand to her chest. "I think my legs are going to give!"

The old man walks up to her, and puts his arm under her arm to steady her. He looks to one of his soldiers. "Ben, get this poor woman some water or something."

One of the more well-built soldiers nods, firmly. "Yes, sir." He turns to me. "Where is your kitchen, ma'am?"

I'm about to answer, when the girl begins to speak instead.

"O-Oh, no! You don't need to go to the kitchen!"

The soldier frowns at her. "Why not?"

So _that's_ where she hid the body.

"B-Because…," Her eyebrows crease together as she tries to think up an excuse.

"Rats. My home is _infested_! Absolutely!" I babble.

Her eyes brighten. "Yes, that's correct sister! So infested in fact, that-…that I've become ill with the-…rat disease."

One of the soldiers raises a confused eyebrow. "Rat disease…?"

"Oh, don't remind me! It's very contagious, _isn't it_?" I supply.

"Incredibly! Yep!" She nods, wildly. "I'm vomiting all the time!"

The man holding her cringes, and steps back. He wipes his hands on his coat.

"Can't you also die from it, dear sister?"

"The most gruesome death!" She grins. "You really shouldn't even be here!" She nods towards the officers.

"Th-that's too bad!" The old man stutters. "I just remembered, we should really go, shouldn't we?"

The girl gasps. "You don't _love_ me?"

The man looks mortified. "What?"

The girl collapses onto the couch. "My _heartttttt~!_ "

"You're killing her!" I scream at them. "She's dying of heartbreak! Nice going!"

The man screams something about being sorry, and then sprints out of the apartment, followed by his soldiers. I slam the door shut, and immediately burst into laughter.

The girl sits back up, and smiles, slyly. "That was fun."

I take a few minutes to let my laughter die down, before I meet her eyes. "Yeah. It was, actually."

I stand up, and walk over to her. "So, what's your name?"

Her face pales. "What? Why do you want to know?"

I offer a shrug. "If you're going to be staying at my apartment, then I should at least know your name."

"I'm not staying here forever. Just until I can get rid of that body."

"What am I supposed to call you then?" I cross my arms.

She pauses, then gives in. "My name is Alice."

Alice. Her name is Alice. It's…pretty. I guess.

"Evelyn," I introduce myself. "So, Alice, what'd the guy in my kitchen do to upset you? I don't want to make the same mistake or anything."

She cracks a small smile. "I didn't kill him. I-I was going to dissect him. Figure out _how_ he died."

Yeah, right. "Ah, I see now. Well, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Please get him out of my kitchen," I darken my tone. Her eyes widen, and she jumps up.

"Yes, Evie! Right away!" She runs off towards the kitchen.

"My name's Evelyn!" I call. I feel like she's smiling.

She makes me want to smile, too.

Alice.

 **A/N: yaaaaaay! I did it go me! oh! I'm also really super happy because we have so many viewers from across the world! How exciting! :DD I think there's people from like Indonesia, france, and Australia! It's so cool! Thanks for reading my fanfic, guys! It's super nice of you! If you enjoyed this chapter, maybe leave a review! If you want! thank you again! I'll try to update soonnnnn! Have a great day!**


End file.
